Bennett's Visit
by TopherBennett
Summary: After the left hand: Topher starts talking to Bennett on the internet and she decides to visit the LA dollhouse. Topher/Bennett
1. Conversations

**Hey everyone, this is my first fan fic so please be nice. Make sure to review and look out for the next chapter soon.**

**Chapter one:**

Adelle caught the elevator down to the dollhouse main floor. The sound of her high heels notified everyone of her presence. She made her way to the programming centre where loud laughter was coming from.

Ivy had just finished Tango's treatment and had been finishing up some things on the computer. More laughter came from Topher's office. "He's been like that since I got here." Ivy said, without turning around from the computer.

Adelle moved forward into Topher's office. He was on his computer chatting to someone. As soon as he heard the sound of Adelle's heels he closed the net conversation and spun around on his chair to face her.

"Boss lady, hey ah... What's up?" he asked trying to sound as casual as possible hoping she would go away soon enough so he could go back to his chat.

"Topher, why is Ivy doing all the work? Do you realize your shift started two hours ago? We can't have clients waiting just because you're social networking." DeWitt replied.

"No, no. I'm not just social networking I'm Bennett-working! You remember the DC d-house's chief programmer? The really, really _fine_ chief programmer?" he asked.

Adelle rolled her eyes and sighed. "Topher?" she said wanting him to get to the point.

"Right, well, I started talking to her last night after Mike's treatment and we've been literally talking all night! Which is kinda why I'm a little jittery from all the coffee but anyways. She's like totally AWESOME!" Topher rambled.

"And this is the reason you're not helping your assistant with _your_ work?" Adelle asked.

She already knew the answer. She knew about Topher's crush as soon as she saw him and Bennett together, the boy clearly had fallen head over heels for her from the moment they had met. Adelle never would had allowed any of her other employees to take a two hour break so they could get a girl, but Topher wasn't like the other employees. She was never as strict with him and over the years he had become like a son to her.

"Tell Miss Halverson you will speak to her after you have completed your work." Adelle said, then leaving Topher's office.

"You got it boss lady!" he shouted as she walked out the door.

Once she was far gone Topher turned back to the computer and opened up the chat window. He smiled to see Bennett was still online. "Ten more minutes." He said to himself as he started typing.

Topher exhaled as he finished the last treatment for the day. "I'll be on the computer." He said to Ivy as he walked out of the Imprint room into his office.

"Topher you haven't slept all day, Miss DeWitt won't be happy if you're too tired for work tomorrow." Ivy said noticing him rub his tired blue eyes.

"I'm fine." He said. He was too tired to argue with her or to think of a witty comment to insult her with.

"You know she's probably not even on the web. It's called sleep, it's what normal people do when they're tired and something _you _should be doing." Ivy said.

"'She'? Who said I was talking to a she?" Topher paused realizing what he just said "Well, I am talking to a she and why is it any of your business? I'm sure Bennet-"He stopped to see that she wasn't online. "Yeah, sleep. I ah, gotta get some rest." Topher got up and walked into the back where he slept most nights when he didn't feel like driving to his apartment.

Ivy smirked to see she was right. She didn't like Topher talking to Bennett on the internet. Ivy had a small crush on Topher. She could hide it well, most of the time. She thought that over time his crush would fade and he would forget that Bennett existed, after all Topher was in LA and Bennett was in DC. Ivy had been fairly sure that she could forget that Topher ever mentioned her. Until this morning where she had walked in to work listening to him laugh every five minutes about whatever Bennett was saying to him.

Ivy just sighed and grabbed her bag and walked out of the dollhouse. "Lucky girl." She said quietly to herself.

Topher woke up and rushed over to the computer. It was 10:30 am.

"Damn! Why did I sleep in so late?" He said to himself once he had noticed the time.

A smile grew on his face once he seen the new e-mail from Bennett that said…

"_Topher, _

_I enjoyed speaking with you Tuesday night till Wednesday morning, yet Mr. Lipman was not happy with me being tired at work. Sorry I wasn't online last night I needed my sleep but I hope we could do it again sometime. I was thinking of coming to LA for a visit next week since I am taking some time off. Perhaps you could show me around your office since I've showed you around mine. I look forward to our next chat._

_-Bennett Halverson."_

Topher jumped out of his chair. "YES!" he shouted. Causing Ivy to jump who was in the next room.

Ivy walked in to see what Topher was so happy about.

"I have to ask DeWitt." He said to himself ignoring Ivy as he walked right past her and to the elevator.

When he was gone Ivy went over to the computer and read the Email. "No way." She said to herself.

Topher, the boy she had a crush over ever since she joined the Dollhouse was going to ignore her for a week because his crush and most likely soon to be girlfriend was coming to LA.

"This is going to be hell." Ivy thought to herself.

"Hey, how's the awesome Adelle DeWitt today?" Topher said as he walked into her office.

"I beg your pardon?" She asked. '_The awesome Adelle Dewitt'? _That was new. She wondered what Topher was up to now.

"Just trying out ya new nick name. You know, you being awesome and all. So awesome that you would let Bennett come over for a week." He said, smiling trying to work his number-one-son charm.

"Absolutely not. Have you forgotten what that troublesome girl did last time?" Adelle asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, but we're past that. And you can put a whole lot of security guys around Echo she'll be safe as a house. Plus, since you'll have two genius programmers in the Dollhouse we'll get more work done. See. The clients will be happy, you'll be happy but best of all Topher will be happy." He said. He was hoping this worked. His next plan was to get on his knees and start begging like a child… and then maybe crying if that didn't work.

"Yes. I'm sure you and Miss Halverson will get much work done when you're both laughing at whatever the other says." Adelle paused to see that look in Topher's eyes, that pleading look. "I suppose I could ask Mr. Langton to gather a security team to keep an eye on Echo." She said and then she sighed at what she just agreed to.

There was now a big smile on Topher's face. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He shouted in excitement. He ran up to Adelle and gave her a friendly hug.

Adelle was shocked and patted his back awkwardly. "It's, ah, quiet alright." She said and then breaking away from the hug. "You best be getting back to work, I don't want Ivy to start complaining about you leaving all the programming to her."

Topher smiled and nodded. He hurried off back to his office to tell Bennett the great news.


	2. Days one and two

Hey thank you for the lovely reviews, I'm glad you liked the first chapter. I hope you like the second one just as much...

**Disclaimer: I don't own dollhouse all rights go to Joss Whedon.**

* * *

Bennett got off the plane; it had been a rough flight. She walked out of the airport looking for a man named Boyd Langton. She had never met him before but Topher had told her that he was the LA Dollhouse's head of security and a close friend of his. Boyd would take Bennett to the Dollhouse and then to the programming centre where she would find Topher. She had been looking forward to seeing him.

She looked around and saw a tall man holding a sign which read "Bennett Halverson" She walked over to him. "You must be Boyd Langton. I'm Bennett, um; it's nice to meet you." She said smiling politely.

Boyd hadn't been happy to hear about Bennett's visit, not after she tried to kill Echo. He thought Bennett was up to no good so he had made sure that there were security guards by Echo's side at all times. "Yes. I'll take you to the van." He said.

They made their way to the van. Boyd put Bennett's luggage in the back as she walked around to the passenger's seat. He got in the car and drove off.

It was an awkward drive to the Dollhouse. They mostly sat in silence. Bennett tried to make small talk but Boyd wasn't very interested in talking.

They got out of the car when they arrived in the garage. Bennett grabbed her luggage, then she and Boyd caught the elevator down.

When the doors opened she walked out, looking around at the LA house; she saw actives doing yoga on the main floor, some painting in what appeared to be some sort of art class and many walking around smiling at one another.

"It's quite different then DC, very big open space. It's nice." She said to Boyd.

They walked into the programming centre; Topher heard the door and walked out of his office.

"Bennett, Hi, I totally forgot you were coming today." He lied trying to sound cool.

"No you didn't. You were just saying five minutes ago '_Bennett's coming. Oh god she'll be here any minute. How does my hair look?_'" Ivy mocked him. She was going to try her best to ruin his chances with Bennett.

"What? No I didn't!" Topher shouted, embarrassed. He turned to Ivy and gave her a look that said _'shut up'_.

Bennett blushed as she thought "Topher Brink was worried about what I thought of his hair?"

Ivy smirked and turned away going back to her work.

"I'll go tell Miss DeWitt that you're here." Boyd said.

Bennett nodded to Boyd and watched as he walked off.

Topher turned to Bennett after his staring match with Ivy and smiled "Come on, I'll show you my office." He said, taking Bennett's luggage and putting it by the couch.

"I like your office, it's very nice." She said as she looked around.

Bennett spotted a couple of video games by the TV. Topher noticed her looking at them.

"Do you wanna play?" He asked.

"Oh no. I was just curious; I've never played any video games before." Bennett said.

"For realzies?" Topher asked. He couldn't believe it. He had been playing video games for as long as he could remember. "I can show you how to play if you want."

"I ah, I don't think I'd be very good at it." She said shaking her head.

"Oh come on! I bet you'd rock at car racing or maybe the battle ships game I made." Topher said, trying to get her to play. He was great at video games he hoped that Bennett would see that and would be impressed.

"Well, okay." Bennett agreed nervously.

* * *

After an hour of teaching Bennett how to play she had gotten the hang of it. Despite having one arm, she was doing exceptionally well considering the circumstances. Plus Topher made sure he found a game that she would be able to play with her one arm without being disadvantaged.

"See, I knew you would rock." He said smiling as she had just won one of the easier games.

"Yes, thank you for teaching me. I enjoyed it." She said smiling back at him.

"Woah, lunch time." He said looking at the clock. "How 'bouts we get something to eat?" He asked. He got up and held out his hand.

Bennett smiled and nodded, taking his hand as she got up off the couch.

Things had been moving faster than Ivy had hoped. She didn't like the thought of them going out to lunch somewhere, alone. Ivy quickly walked around to the back of the imprint room's computer and swapped a few cords which would cause the chair to stop working.

"Topher!" She shouted out as he and Bennett walked into from the other room.

Ivy turned around. "The chairs stopped working."

"What did you do this time?" He said, walking over to the chair.

"_This time_?" Ivy asked. She had never done anything to the chair... until now.

Topher was inspecting the chair; he crouched down and checked all the wires to see if everything was in place.

Bennett walked over to the computer and looked at the screen.

Ivy watched nervously as Bennett checked the computer.

Bennett walked over behind the computer and inspected all of the wires. "Ha." She said to herself as she spotted the wires that Ivy had crossed. She bent down and switched them back causing the chair to turn on again.

Topher stood up and looked over at Bennett. "Ha... You fixed it! Isn't she a genius?" He said smiling.

Bennett blushed. "It was nothing. Just a few wires were mixed up, nothing major." She said.

Topher walked over to Bennett and took her hand. "We're going out for lunch; you think you can handle the imprinting without us?" Topher asked.

Ivy rolled her eyes and turned away. Her plan had failed and only brought Topher and Bennett closer.

* * *

The next day...

Bennett woke up in the apartment she was staying in for the week. She got out of bed and looked at the clock.

"I have to be at the dollhouse in an hour." She said to herself.

She quickly changed out of her pink PJ's and put on a purple sweater with a white pencil skirt. She put her glasses on a chain around her neck and walked over to the mirror. Her long brown hair was a mess. She picked up her hair brush with her good arm and soon fixed her hair. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror, then leaving the apartment.

When she arrived at the LA dollhouse Topher was giving Mike a treatment. The chair raised and Mike looked over at Topher.

"Hey Tom, ready to go see Karen?" Topher said to the newly imprinted Mike.

"Yeah, I hope I'm not running too late." Tom said to Topher.

"Peters here, will make sure you get to her on time." Topher said gesturing to the short handler next to him.

Tom smiled and walked into the elevator with Peters.

Topher noticed Bennett standing in the door watching. "Hey, 'morning Bennett." He greeted her.

"Good morning. Am I late?" Bennett asked.

"Narh, you're all good. That was just the first Imprint of the day." Topher replied as he took the imprint wedge out of the chair.

"Oh. Good." She said, putting her handbag down at Topher's desk.

Topher walked into his office where Bennett was checking her phone for messages from DC. "Hey, I was going to ask DeWitt if I could take the day off tomorrow. I thought while you're here you'd wanna go see the sites. I hear the outside worlds a great place." Topher said

Bennett looked up from her phone shocked. "Y-you mean like a... Date?" She asked.

"If you'd want it to be." Topher said nervously.

"I'd love that, I ah, would like to go on a date with you." She said feeling her cheeks turn bright red.

A huge smile grew on Topher's face. "Alrighty then, I'll go ask DeWitt." Topher said and he started walking off the elevator.

Bennett smiled; she couldn't believe what just happened. She had a date with one of the most famous dollhouse geniuses. Well as famous as secret government geniuses go.

She took out her I-phone again and checked if Mr. Lipman or Grace had left any messages, she had left all the imprinting to Grace for the week and had told her to call if anything went wrong. No messages. She sighed as she waited for Topher to return.

She had only been here two days and her crush on Topher had grown. So much that she hated being apart from him, it was going to be hard when she had to go back to DC.

She looked out the window staring at the dolls. They were happy with much to do. The actives in DC were never this happy. She stared out the window for at least five more minutes when she heard someone walking towards her.

"Topher when's your girlfriend getting her-" Ivy said as she walked into Topher's office, she stopped when she saw Bennett staring back at her confused.

"Oh. She's already here." Ivy said to herself, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Topher's gone to ask Miss DeWitt something." Bennett said, ignoring the 'Girlfriend' comment.

"Oh okay." Ivy said walking into the imprint lab and pretended she was doing something important on the computer.

"Do you really think he likes me?" Bennett said as she followed Ivy.

Ivy turned and faced Bennett; this was her chance to keep Topher and Bennett apart. "It's hard to say." Ivy replied.

"What do you mean?" Bennett asked worried.

"I don't know. It's just...How has he been acting around you?" Ivy asked looking very serious.

"Very sweet, he truly is remarkable." Bennett said smiling.

"Hm..." Ivy said.

"What? Is that a bad sign?" Bennett asked now very worried.

Ivy opened her mouth ready to say something when Topher walked in.

"Hey Bennett, I'm back!" he shouted. "Oh hey Ivy, looks like you'll be running the imprints tomorrow 'cause me and Bennett are outta here." Topher said, smiling at Bennett who was now smiling back at him.

"What? Where are you going?" Ivy asked.

"Sightseeing, I thought I'd show Bennett around LA." Topher said.

"Any how are you going to take her to the sites when you hardly ever leave your office?" Ivy asked.

"Well then we'll just discover the sights together." Topher said ignoring Ivy again while he and Bennett smiled at each other some more.

Ivy became frustrated. "It's only been too days how could he possibly like her this much?" She thought.

"Someone's a grump-a-teer." Topher said as he noticed Ivy frowning.

She nearly jumped when she hear his voice. "Huh?" Ivy asked.

"You're frowning. Is this 'cause me and Benny are taking off tomorrow and leaving you all with the work?" He asked.

"Benny?" Ivy repeated. "Since when did they start using nick names?" she thought.

"Hey, look I'm sorry for dumping the work on you but I promise I'll make up for it." Topher said.

Ivy had become a good friend over the years. When he wasn't barking orders at her on busy days Topher would show her his latest imprint persona or new tech. She would give him her advice and sometimes it would turn into conversations that would last for hours.

"Yeah, no it's fine." she lied.

Ivy didn't care about the work she could handle that. What she couldn't handle was Bennett and him going out on a date.

"Thanks Ivy babe, you're a great friend." Topher said putting his hand on her shoulder and giving her a friendly smile.

Ivy smiled slightly back, it hurt her to be reminded again the she was just his friend and would probably only ever be that with Bennett around.

* * *

**Please review, I know a whole lot didn't happen in this chapter but it was just introducing Bennett to the LA dollhouse and finding out that Ivy's not taking Topher and Bennett's relationship so well. I promise much more will happen next chapter.**


	3. Topher & Bennett's amazing adventure

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dollhouse all rights go to Joss Whedon.**

* * *

Topher waited impatiently for Bennett to arrive. He was meeting her at the dollhouse before they would leave for their day of sightseeing.

He gave Ivy a list of things to do, and not do, while he was gone.

"And make sure you put all the wedges back after your done! If something's missing when I get back!" he went over and over the rules making sure Ivy had got it.

"Relax Topher, I can handle it." Ivy put the imprint wedge in the chair when Sierra sat down for her treatment.

Topher followed Ivy and watched over her shoulder as she started up the chair.

"Stop looming." Ivy snapped as she noticed him watching everything she did.

"Woah, someone's moody. Just 'coz I left you in charge for the day doesn't mean you're the queen of the lab now." Topher said.

He turned around at the sound of the door.

Bennett walked in with a light green dress on. She smiled as her eyes met Topher's. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's no big. I had to run Ivy through the rules anyway."

Ivy rolled her eyes.

"Ready to go?" Topher asked taking Bennett's hand in his. "Laters Ivy babe." He turned back to her as he and Bennett walked out the door.

* * *

Topher and Bennett decided that they would start their sightseeing adventure with breakfast. It was still relatively early and neither of them had the time to eat this morning.

Topher stopped the car at a small cafe. They got out of the car and walked inside. It was very quiet inside with not a lot of customers. They sat at a two seated table by the window.

"So Bennett, what will you be having to start the day of Topher and Bennett's amazing adventure?" he asked as he saw her study the menu carefully.

"I was thinking something small, there doesn't look to be many healthy things on here." Bennett replied.

Bennett wasn't a big fan of junk food; Topher on the other hand was in his element.

"Okay, new rule of Topher and Bennett's amazing adventure. No healthy food, today's all about nonstop fun which means fun unhealthy food all day long."

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt." Bennett smiled slightly at Topher's plan.

"That's the spirit! Now, how about we both get the big pancakes with extra syrup?" he asked as he looked down at the menu and tried to find the thing with the most sugar content.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the LA dollhouse...

Ivy watched as Kilo walked to the elevator with her handler. She turned back to the computer. Her work was done and she didn't have another doll booked in for an hour. She walked into Topher's office and noticed his computer had been left on, unlocked and unguarded.

"He must have forgotten to lock it when Bennett arrived." She thought.

Still, it wouldn't hurt to look at his files while it was all unlocked. She sat down at his seat and found the e-mails that Bennett sent him. She read through the first twenty and then got up. The e-mails were mostly about the same thing. The two geniuses talking about how much they both thought the others tech was great and wished they were as smart as the other. And then just a bunch of messages Topher sent to Bennett about how sorry he was for hitting her.

Ivy walked over to the phone and called Topher.

* * *

Topher noticed his phone vibrating as he stuffed his face with pancakes.

He wiped the syrup from his mouth and swallowed the bite in one big gulp. "Topher's too busy enjoying Topher and Bennett's amazing adventure right now, but if this is so important to call right now, please hold while I fire you."

Bennett giggled as she heard him speak to whoever it was on the other end.

"Nothing's wrong, I just called to ask you where the imprint is you made yesterday for the one o'clock client." Ivy asked. The phone call was just an excuse to interrupt Topher and Bennett's date.

"Ah, it should be where I put all the newly made wedges. Have you tried looking?" Topher said before stuffing his mouth with more pancakes.

"Don't worry I found it." Ivy said. This jealousy thing was eating away at her. Bennett seemed like a nice girl and she deserved Topher, but Ivy just didn't like seeing them together. "I'll let you go back to your date."

"Okay, take care of my chair Ivy babe." Topher said and with that he hangs up.

"That was weird." Topher said to Bennett who was loving the pancakey goodness.

"Who was it?" She said once she had finished her mouthful.

"Ivy, she asked where a wedge was and I ran it by her this morning."

"She's probably just making sure. It's her first time running the imprints alone after all." Bennett said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Topher said unconvinced. There was something up with Ivy.

* * *

After they had finished their sugary pancake breakfast, Topher and Bennett had left the cafe and were now driving around looking for something to do.

Topher had planned to show her the sights but he had rarely been out of the dollhouse apart from when he drove to his apartment which was a block away. The best he could do was show her some of the best fast food outlets in town but that was a bad idea since Bennett was full from all the pancakes.

He sighed as he went past the same street sign again.

"What's wrong?" Bennett asked.

"Nothing. I just wanted this to be special. I wanted to take you somewhere exciting rather than showing you the same street signs over and over."

Bennett giggled. "Topher this is the most fun I've had in a very long time. Despite the fact that we're going in circles. As long as you're here, you're next to me, it's special."

With that, Topher quickly pulled over the car, cupped her cheeks in his hands and kissed her.

"Wow." He said, and then they began kissing again and again.

When they broke apart Bennett looked into Topher's eyes. "So does this mean we're, um, together?"

Topher smiled. "I hope so. I've had the biggest crush on you since, well, ever."

"I hope so too." Bennett smiled back at him.

"So that's a yes?" Topher asked.

"Yes." Bennett smiled and they kissed once more.

"Not that I'm not really, really loving the love but do you wanna continue our amazing adventure? I think if I remember correctly the sign around here points towards a shopping mall?" Topher thought most girls loved shopping malls, so Bennett should too.

"Sure." Bennett said.

* * *

They drove to the mall and Topher parked the car.

Topher decided it would be 'awesome' if they went in the toy store first. They walked down the stores shelves holding hands until Topher found a toy lightsaber. He gave one to Bennett while keeping one in his hand and they started pretending to have a lightsaber war. Topher pretended Bennett stabbed him. He dropped the lightsaber to the ground, faking a very dramatic death. Bennett laughed at the wacky facial expressions Topher was making before he got up, sweeping her into his arms. He kissed her again as they left the toy store.

The next store they visited was clothing store. Bennett walked over to a light blue sweater. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah" Topher said, looking at Bennett. He wasn't talking about the sweater he was talking about her.

Bennett smiled at him and walked away from the sweater, looking at the rest of the clothes.

Topher grabbed the sweater and went to pay for it while Bennett was off looking at the rest of the clothes. When he was done he went and found her.

"Oh, you bought something?" Bennett said looking at the shopping bag in his hand.

"Yeah, just found something, next store?"

Bennett nodded and they joined hands as they walked to the next store.

* * *

Once they were done shopping they got in the car and started heading back to the dollhouse.

Bennett was looking out the window when she saw something. "Stop the car."

"What? Why?" Topher asked. He realized why once he spotted what Bennett saw. Echo.

Bennett turned to Topher. "Stop the car." She said again but this time her tone had become more aggressive.

Topher parked the car on the side of the street; before Bennett could get out he grabbed her arm.

"Bennett, don't go."

"Topher, let go of me! I thought you had changed, I thought you were on my side." Bennett yelled.

"I AM on your side."

"Then let me go."

"Bennett don't do this, she doesn't remember. Caroline's gone." Topher paused. "Please don't ruin this day, don't ruin what we have."

Bennett stopped trying to get her arm free. "I, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" Bennett paused. "After Caroline left me all alone I kept thinking the next time I'd see her I'd get my revenge but… I can see now it's not going to happen. Caroline is gone." Tears started welling up in Bennett's eyes.

"Hey, hey look at me. It's okay, I understand." Topher reached over the seat and hugged Bennett, patting her back trying to comfort her.

"I never wanted to ruin us." She said trying to hold back the tears.

"I don't think it's possible to ruin us." Topher said, breaking out of the hug and looking into Bennett's eyes.

She wiped her tears and kissed him.

"Thank you" she whispered.

* * *

When Bennett had calmed down Topher took her back to the Dollhouse, he had promised not to let anyone know about the latest Echo incident.

He walked into the programming centre with his arm around her. "Hey Ivy, we're back!"

Ivy was nowhere to be seen.

Topher and Bennett walked into Topher's lab but still no Ivy.

"She must be in the back, she left the computer on." Bennett said pointing to the computer screen.

"Hey! Wait that's my e-mail account! And that's all my sent messages!" Topher shouted.

Ivy walked in from the back with an imprint wedge in her hand. "Oh, hey Topher. When did you guys get back?"

""Don't '_oh hey Topher_' me! Why's the computer signed into _my_account?" Topher shouted.

"You left it on and I-"

"Don't make up excuses! You were snooping! What's so interesting about Topher? Why would you even read my inbox?" Topher was hurt that one of his best friends would betray him like that.

"I love you!" Ivy shouted.

* * *

**I hope you all liked this chapter, I hope it wasn't too dramatic. Please remember to review. :)**


	4. Figuring things out

**Thank you soooo much: TCandBTVSluver, Poetic Ramblings and Whiskey's Original Personality. I loved reading your reviews, made me real happy. :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own dollhouse, all rights go to Joss Whedon.**

* * *

An awkward silence grew over the programming centre.

"I'm sorry. WHAT?" Topher was in shock. This was not how he expected the day to end.

"Wow, that really just came out didn't it?" Ivy said to herself.

Bennett awkwardly stood next to Topher; she looked down fiddling with her sling.

"Is this some crazy way of getting out of trouble, coz it really isn't funny."

"No, I didn't want you to find out like this. It just came out." Ivy said.

"I should go, I have to get back to my apartment, I'm sure I have some work I could catch up on." Bennett took one step back towards the door.

"No, no Bennett don't go." Topher put his hand around Bennett trying to make her stay. He looked back at Ivy. "I knew you've been acting different lately."

"Well can you blame me? Topher, we've been working together for around two years now and then you meet her..." Ivy gestured towards Bennett. "And it all changes. You picked a girl you hardly knew over me. Didn't you get the hints?"

"What hints? You never gave me any hints!"

"Oh yeah? All of those times I stayed back late just to help you with _your_ work? All the times I went out of my way and fetched you your daily junk food."

"Because I made you!"

"Oh come on Topher, most people would complain to Miss DeWitt or try to get a transfer to a different dollhouse."

Topher stood there in silence. Thinking back now he noticed what Ivy was saying, she did have a crush on him. "I gotta get some air." He said walking off.

Ivy and Bennett stood there. Bennett walked over to her and broke the silence. "I'm sorry that I took Topher from you, but when I'm with him I feel happy and I don't want to lose that."

Ivy managed to force a slight smile on her face, unable to think of something to say.

Bennett walked off trying to find Topher.

* * *

Topher was sitting on the edge of the dolls pool. He dangled his legs in the water, not bothered by the cold water wetting his jeans.

Bennett walked over and sat next to him, taking off her shoes and then dipping her feet in the water.

"Topher it's freezing." She said, quickly taking her feet out of the cold water.

Topher didn't seem to care. "I like to come here when all the dolls are in their pods, it helps me think."

"You're going to catch a cold."

"Why did this have to happen?"

"Us?" Bennett asked worried.

"No. Ivy. Why did she have to make me feel like this?"

"What do you feel?"

"Bad. She's one of my best friends and now it's never going to be the same, it's always going to be awkward."

"Topher you can't always make everyone happy. Ivy's going to hurt and it'll take some time for things to go back to normal, but she's your friend and I'm sure she's not going to want to stay mad at you." Bennett put her hand on Topher's shoulder.

"Ha." Topher chuckled.

"What?"

"That's funny coming from you. Two hours ago you wanted me to stop the car so you could get your revenge on Echo."

Bennett became silent. Topher's words cut her like a knife. He had been the only one who saw Bennett for who she really was, not the crazy image that everyone else thought of her. She slid her hand off his shoulder and looked away.

Topher realised what he just said. "I'm sorry Bennett, I didn't mean it."

"It's fine."

"No it's not. I'm just so confused right now I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"I really should get going; I have paper work that needs to be done." Bennett said, standing up.

"No, Bennett I-" Topher tried to get up but fell in the pool. "Ahhhh!" he shouted as he was hit with the shock of the cold water.

Bennett couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh no, you didn't just laugh at me!" Topher got out of the pool dripping wet, and ran up and hugged Bennett.

She laughed trying to get free of his cold arms. Topher let go and Bennett playfully pushed him back, only pushing him further then she expected and into the pool.

Bennett covered her mouth in shock.

"I am so telling on you!" Topher joked. "Actually, I think I'd rather keep the fact I'm being over powered by a girl to myself."

Bennett sat down at the edge of the pool. "I'm sorry about that." She smirked at Topher.

"And I'm sorry about this!" Topher grabbed her right arm and pulled her into the pool.

Bennett screamed as she met the cold water.

The water was shallow enough to stand in so Bennett didn't have to struggle to stay up with one arm.

Topher laughed at Bennett's facial expression, she was still in shock from the cold water.

She giggled and splashed Topher with water.

He did the same and it turned into a water fight which lasted an hour.

* * *

"That was definitely the funniest way I've said sorry before." Topher said as we walked down the halls of the dollhouse with his arm around Bennett.

"Yes, I did enjoy it." She smiled.

Topher noticed her shivering. "I just had an awesome idea."

Bennett looked up at him confused.

"Come on."

He took her hand and turned into a large room filled with the active's clothes.

"Take your pick."

"I don't understand." Bennett said.

"No one will mind if we try on some clothes. Just grab a few and find somewhere you can change privately."

"This isn't some way to get me to dress up like a dominatrix is it?" Bennett asked worried.

Topher chuckled. "No, not that it wouldn't be awesome, but I was kinda thinking of finding something that wasn't dripping wet."

Bennett giggled and walked over to Tango's rack. While Topher walked over to Victor's.

Bennett found a long shiny pink dress. She smiled and ran off to change.

Topher grabbed an army outfit and tried it on.

Once both were done changing Bennett went and found Topher. She giggled as she saw him dressed in army wear.

Topher heard Bennett giggle. "I totally make it work, right?" He said before he turned around, spotting Bennett in the dress. He became speechless.

"Wow, and I thought I was the prettiest." He said once he regained his breath.

"I feel a little over dressed." Bennett's cheeks became red.

Topher took off his army helmet and grabbed a top hat, putting it on his head.

"May I have this dance?" He said holding out his hand.

"Certainly." She took his hand.

Topher started to do what he thought was dancing. Taking her good arm and spinning her around like she was a princess. Bennett laughed as she twirled around.

Once she stopped spinning she put her arm around his neck and he put his around her waist.

"Thank you for helping me figure things out." Topher said as he looked into her eyes, kissing her.

* * *

The couple walked back into the programming centre after they had changed into more casual clothes.

Ivy was at the imprint room's computer when they returned and didn't bother turning around at the sound of the door.

"Hey, Ivy, I'm sorry I snapped at you before. It was my fault for leaving the computer unlocked." Topher said.

"It's fine." Ivy said still facing the computer.

"No, really. I'm sorry that this all happened but me and Bennett are staying together. I hope we can still be buddies, I do like you. You're one of my bestest buds."

Ivy turned around. "I'm sorry too." Ivy looked at Topher then at Bennett.

Bennett gave Ivy a warm smile. "It's alright."

"Can I just ask you guys something?" Ivy said looking at them both.

"Yeah." Topher said.

"Why is your hair wet? And those aren't your clothes." Ivy asked, confused.

* * *

**Please review! I love hearing what you all think of the story so far, look out for the next chapter soon! :)**


	5. Learning to trust

**Hey all, thanks again for reviewing. Hope you like the latest chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dollhouse, all rights go to Joss Whedon and fox.**

* * *

Day four of Bennett's visit and things were still awkward between the Topher, Bennett and Ivy. Ever since Ivy told Topher about her feelings for him, he and she didn't speak much. Bennett still felt bad for Ivy and tried her best to make her not feel out of place, which was hard considering all that happened.

Topher was setting up for the next actives treatment on the computer while Ivy fetched the wedge. Bennett was on Topher's computer studying Topher's blueprints for his latest tech.

Ivy walked into the imprint room with the wedge and handed it to Topher. Their fingers touched and they both quickly pulled their hands away, causing the wedge to smash to the ground.

Topher exhaled frustrated, it had been a long morning and all he wanted to do was spend time with Bennett, which had been hard since today was the busiest days of the week.

"I'm sorry. I'll clean it up." Ivy said scared that he would start yelling.

"No, its fine, but you can quickly get the imprint file from the computer and upload it onto a blank wedge." Topher bent down and started picking up the pieces of the broken wedge.

Ivy nodded and picked up a blank wedge as she walked over to Bennett, who was on Topher's computer. "Do you mind if I use the computer for a sec? I just need to upload an imprint to the wedge."

"Oh, yes. I'll just close the files." Bennett said. Topher had told her to lock his personal files once she was done since the last snooping Ivy incident. "Done." Bennett got up from the chair and walked over to Topher.

Topher still crouched down picking up the jagged pieces of the wedge. "Ow!" he said as a sharp piece cut his finger.

Bennett quickly sat next to him. "Are you alright?" She took his hand and observed his cut.

"Yeah, just a paper cut. I'll live."

"Are you sure? I think I might have a Band-aid in my bag."

"Then again I'm pretty sure that paper cuts can kill people, you better fix me nurse Bennett." he chuckled.

Ivy in the other room heard this and started feeling worst then she already was.

Bennett walked back into Topher's lab and got the Band-aid out of her bag.

"You're right to use the computer now." Ivy said, getting off the seat.

"Thank you. I'll just give Topher his Band-aid first, he's afraid that he might bleed to death from a paper cut." Bennett smiled.

Ivy smiled back and walked into the lab behind Bennett and watched as she put the Band-aid on Topher bleeding finger.

"All better." Bennett said, kissing Topher's cheek.

He smiled and kissed her on the lips. "Thank you Dr. Halverson."

Once Bennett had walked back to Topher's computer Ivy walked over to him and handed over the new wedge, this time without dropping it.

"Thank you." Topher took the wedge. "You think you could run the imprinting for twenty, I was gonna get lunch with Be-" He stopped before he finished Bennett's name.

"It's okay; you can say her name, I'm alright with it. Besides she is here the rest of the week."

"Thanks Ivy babe." Topher found himself speaking to Ivy just like he had before. Bennett was right, things were getting better.

Ivy smiled, not that she wasn't hurting inside, but she had Topher as a friend and that meant a lot to her.

Topher and Bennett walked out and off to lunch.

* * *

They sat in the doll's cafeteria.

"Are you sure we're aloud to eat here?" Bennett asked.

"Relax its fine. Me and the chef are buds." Topher bit into his burger.

Bennett smiled and stared eating her salad.

"So have you liked LA so far?"

"Yes, it's very different but I've enjoyed my stay so far. I'm a bit sad that it's almost over."

"Yeah, I know how you feel. I guess we'll just have to make your last three days count."

Once they finished their lunch, the couple walked up to the programming centre to get back to work.

* * *

Topher walked over to the imprinting computer and checked the schedule.

"What are you doing?" Ivy asked, as she walked into the room.

"Um, my job?" Topher said confused.

"You should be out with Bennett."

"Why do you want me gone? What did you do to the chair?" Topher asked, thinking Ivy was up to something.

"Topher, she's only here for three more days. Go spend time with her. I'll cover for you if DeWitt comes down."

Topher looked at Ivy shocked. Did she just tell him to go spend time with the girl who she wanted gone yesterday? "I'm really glad to call you my BFF Ivy."

Ivy smiled. "Yeah a lot of people say that, now go before I change my mind."

Topher walked forward and gave Ivy a friendly hug.

This shocked Ivy at first, but she soon smiled and returned the hug.

They broke away from the hug, knowing their friendship had been fixed.

Topher walked into the next room and approached Bennett, taking her by the hand and leading her out of the dollhouse.

* * *

Topher parked the car on the side of the road across from the beach.

He got out of the car and walked around to the passenger's car door, opening it for Bennett.

"Thank you" Bennett smiled and got out.

They walked across the road to the beach.

Before they had left the dollhouse they borrowed a few more clothes from the dolls closet because neither of them was dressed up from the beach beforehand.

Bennett was wearing a short yellow dress with her hair tied back in a pony tail. While Topher was wearing blue board shorts and a white T-shirt.

They held hands as their feet hit the warm sand and started walking along the beach.

"It's been years since I've been to the beach." Topher said.

"Me too. I haven't had much time to do anything outside the DC dollhouse lately, I'm glad I came here." Bennett looked into Topher's eyes.

Topher smiled at her, leaning in and kissing her gently on the lips. He stopped once he heard the sound of his phone ringing. "Topher's world." He greeted whoever was on the other line.

"_Topher, I need you and Miss Halverson to return to the house immediately_." Adelle DeWitt said.

"What's up? Did Ivy tweak an imprint?" He asked.

"_It seems we've had a situation here, ten of Echo's imprint wedges have been stolen."_

"What? Let me guess you're blaming… you know who." He said quietly making sure Bennett didn't hear.

"_We're not blaming anyone yet but we need you back at the house while we review the security tapes."_

"Righto, see you in a few." Topher hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Bennett asked.

"DeWitt, she wants us back at the house."

"Is something wrong? Are we in trouble?" Bennett became worried.

"We'll see." Topher said, putting his arm around her and walking back to the car.

* * *

"Topher and Bennett in the D-house!" Topher shouted as he walked into the programming centre where Ivy, DeWitt and five other dollhouse staff were.

"What going on?" Bennett asked, as everyone looked at her.

"We've had ten imprints stolen from the lab." Ivy said.

"Yes. Ten of _Echo's_ imprints." DeWitt walked over to the two programmers, who were standing in front of the door still.

"Oh. I see, you think that I've stolen them." Bennett said.

"We didn't say that. I left the lab unattended when I went to lunch, anyone could have came in here. I'm sorry Topher, I should have been more careful" Ivy said, walking over to them.

"Well then we're good then. Bennett and I were driving to the beach around lunch time." Topher said, looking at DeWitt.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple. Someone knew that Ivy was the only one at the lab today."

"So, you think I hired someone to go into the dollhouse and steal a couple of Caro-" Bennett paused. "…Echo's wedges?"

"No! Bennett's better, she's totally over the whole Caroline thing." Topher tried standing up for Bennett.

"And how can you possibly be sure?" DeWitt raised her eye brows.

"Cause…" Topher looked over at Bennett who shook her head signaling Topher not to go on.

DeWitt picked up on this. "I suggest you two tell me whatever it is that you're keeping secret now."

Topher decided it would be better to tell DeWitt before she thought of a painful way to get truth out of him. "Okay, so, remember when we went on our little adventure into the outside world?"

DeWitt nodded.

"Well we… Bennett, saw Echo." Topher continued.

"I ordered him to stop the car, but Topher explained to me that there was no point seeking revenge since Echo doesn't remember her past." Bennett paused. "Besides, I have much more important things to focus on now." She looked over at Topher and smiled.

DeWitt rolled her eyes at the last comment. "And you decided to keep this from me?"

"We didn't think it was a big deal, Bennett didn't hurt Echo, and she didn't even get out the car!" Topher said.

"Very well, but I'm afraid we can't clear anyone's name before we view the security tapes." DeWitt said.

"Why has it taken so long to get the tapes?" Topher asked.

"Someone tampered with the security footage; we're working on fixing it." Ivy said, walking back over to the team of staff who were trying desperately to fix the tapes.

"Until then I've ordered all staff to stay inside the dollhouse. Nobody leaves until we find the thief."DeWitt turned back to watch Ivy and the other staff work.

Topher and Bennett walked into Topher's lab and sat down at the couch.

"You believe me, right?" Bennett asked.

"Of course I do, just, I'm the not the one you have to worry about convincing." Topher took Bennett's good hand and squeezed it lightly, letting her know he was there for her.

Bennett smiled slightly and lent her head up against his shoulder.

* * *

After an hour Ivy and the other dollhouse tech experts had fixed the camera footage. Everyone gathered around the computer screen as they played the video recording. They watched as they saw one of the doll's handler's walk into the programming centre, looking side to side checking if anyone was around. He walked into the room where all the imprints were kept and typed in the security code into the imprint holding system.

"I don't understand. How did he get the security code?" Bennett asked.

"That's a very good question." DeWitt looked at Bennett.

"I never told her the code." Topher said.

"Well you and Ivy are the only ones with that knowledge." DeWitt looked at Topher and then at Ivy.

Ivy became scared as the blame was put onto her. "I would never-"

"I don't know Ivy, ever since Bennett arrived you've been trying to get her to leave and today you just start acting like everything's fine, telling me you'll do my work while I take Bennett out on a break." Topher said.

"What? No! Someone could have hacked the system; it could have easily been Alpha." Ivy shouted.

"What would he want with Echo's wedges?" Topher asked, not believing Ivy's story.

"Alright, let's stop accusing one and other. We'll have to find Mr. Taylor before he takes off with the imprints." DeWitt said, leaving the office.

Ivy stared at Topher in disgust. She was hurt he would blame her.

Topher noticed the staring. "What?"

Ivy shook her head and walked away.

Topher turned to Bennett. "What did I do?"

"Nothing, come on I think we better leave Ivy alone for a while." Bennett took Topher's hand and walked out of the programming centre.

* * *

Adelle had ordered Boyd to put together a team to locate Mr. Taylors: the handler who stole Echo's wedges. He, Paul Ballard and twenty other staff members had started their search.

Topher and Bennett were sitting on the steps near the elevator, watching the dolls walk by.

"I know what you're saying but no way is star wars… hey, that's the handler guy!" Topher said as he spotted Taylors.

Topher and Bennett stood up, Topher ran after him with Bennett not far behind.

Bennett found it hard keeping up with Topher and the handler, she had been sitting behind a desk most of the time when she wasn't imprinting the dolls and the fact that she was wearing heels didn't help.

Topher on the other hand felt like he was a super hero running after the villain, only he didn't know any superheroes that wore sweater vests. He noticed as Bennett kept falling behind until he couldn't hear her at all, he looked back to see her watching the chase.

The handler was getting tired of running, as he ran past a large plant he reached into the pot and grabbed a couple of rocks, throwing them at Topher.

Topher quickly dodged the rocks and caught up to the tired handler, tackling him to the ground, something he never dreamed of doing.

Bennett ran over to them with Boyd and Ballard by her side.

"Score one for the neuroscience genius, zero for the stealing handler, or should I say ex handler?" Topher picked himself up off the ground as Boyd took Taylors away.

"Are you alright?" Bennett asked.

"Yeah. I'm good, a little bruised but I'll be fine."

Bennett smiled. "We better go see who gave him the imprint access code." She took Topher's hand and they caught the elevator to DeWitt's office.

* * *

In Adelle DeWitt's office the stealing handler: Mr. Taylors sat tied to a chair.

Adelle was standing next to Boyd with her hands on her hips while Ballard was standing further back next to Topher, Bennett and Ivy watching as the ex-handler was forced to tell them all who he was working for.

"I'll ask you again, how did you get the access code?" Adelle was tired of waiting, she wanted to know if she had to enhance the dollhouse's security and prepare for another Alpha attack or simply just send one of her employees to the attic.

"I'm not telling you anything!" Taylors shouted. Adelle signaled Boyd to hit him but before Boyd's fist hit Taylors face he had cracked. "Alright! Alright! I tell you everything!"

"I'm from the NSA, we've heard news that you found out Dominic was working for us so they sent me to go undercover as a handler and steal some of your tech." Taylors continued.

"Then why only steal Echo's imprints?" DeWitt asked.

"Dominic told us that she had been becoming more unpredictable and self aware so we thought that we'd find out why through the imprint wedges." Taylors paused. "Please, please just don't hurt me. I only did what they told me!"

"Sent him down to interrogation, we'll get more information out of him there. Then prep him for the attic."

Topher and Ivy looked at each other; they hated wiping people before sending them to the attic. Bennett had only heard of the attic, no one from her house had ever been sent.

* * *

"What is going to happen?" Bennett asked Topher who was setting up the computer.

"Well in a nutshell, we're sending a guy to his worst nightmares."

Bennett turned and faced the door as a beaten up Taylors was escorted into the programming centre by Boyd and Ballard. DeWitt closed the door behind her.

"Are we almost ready?" DeWitt asked as Ballard and Boyd forced Taylors onto the chair.

Bennett stood back as Topher and Ivy began checking the programming equipment.

"Neuromods set for chemical saturation."

"Neuromuscular debilitators in place."

"LTP de-potentiated. Transmag primed." Topher hit entre on the computer causing the chair to flash as it wiped Taylors's memory.

* * *

After Taylors's body was sent to the attic Topher and Bennett had the programming centre left to themselves.

Bennett had noticed Topher being quiet. "Topher, what's wrong?"

"Ah, nothing. It's just not a nice feeling sending someone to pretty much their own little hell." Topher saw Bennett's sympathetic facial expression. "I'll be fine, I am fine. Come on, I'll drop you off at your apartment"

"Topher you're not fine. I can tell."

"I used to be fine… A while back I had to send a spy to the attic, our former head of security, but this time it's just…" Topher ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"It's eating away at your conscience." Bennett said quietly, she knew the feeling. She liked to seem unaffected by the screaming and shouting 'volunteers' getting forced into the imprint chair but it ate away at her. She had never let anyone know about this but Topher was like her, he could relate.

"You get it, don't you?"

"Yes. Every time we get a new intake or the occasional doll with glitches that doesn't want a treatment. They shout, I don't like shouting..." She paused. "I don't like seeing them like that…" Bennett put her hand to her head feeling a headache staring to bother her. She looked over at Topher; not wanting him to see her like this. "It gets better."

"Not sure about that…"

"It does. You just have to remember that you did what you had to do, what you were told to do." She put her hand on his shoulder. "You had no choice."

"Yeah… I guess. The job just gets me sometimes." He gave her a half smile.

"I know." Bennett pulled him into a hug and rubbed him back. "On the way back to the apartment yesterday I spotted a place I think you'd like."

Topher broke away from the hug getting a bit excited. "Did they open up a new candy store in the area?"

Bennett giggled. "No. Come on, I'll show you the way." She got up holding out her good hand.

Topher took her hand, getting up and following Bennett to the dollhouse garage. Once they were at his car he sat in the driver's seat while Bennett told him where to go. She told him to stop the car in front of a gaming arcade.

Topher and Bennett walked in the door. "No. Way." Topher's jaw dropped at the sight of all the video games.

Bennett smiled, she was glad he was happy.

"You are _definitely_ the awesomest girl friend EVER!" Topher kissed her and took her hand, leading her to the video game he wanted to play first.

Bennett blushed, and followed as Topher stopped at some kind of fighting game Bennett didn't understand. He soon taught her and the two began playing. She had been getting better at her video game skills, since Topher had been asking her to play the X-box most afternoons. Luckily he had a lot of games and at least fifteen of them a one armed girl could play without difficulty.

They went from game to game the rest of the afternoon. Bennett was glad she got Topher out of feeling bad, even if it was just for the afternoon.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked this chapter, I don't think its my best I kind of hated it at one point and had to change half of it so I hope it turned out alright. Next chapters probably the last of this fic but I'm thinking about writing a sequal... Not sure yet, depends if I have the time. But anyways, please review!**


	6. Decisions

**Thanks for the reviews, hope you like the final chapter. I'll be writing a sequal when I get the time so look out for that soon! :)**

* * *

It was the second last day of Bennett's visit and the two geniuses were starting to become sad because of this. Bennett and Topher sat on the couch watching the dolls go by outside the window.

"How about chess?" Bennett asked.

"Played that all this morning." Topher scratched his head, trying to think what they could do. DeWitt had asked them not to leave the dollhouse in case they were needed, which was very unlikely because Ivy was running the few imprints that were scheduled.

Bennett sat there thinking hard for a few minutes.

"Okay, we have officially done everything there is to do in the dollhouse on this very, very boring day." Topher got up from the couch and started pacing the room.

"Surely there's something we could do."

"Don't think so Benny, but I'm all ears to your suggestions."

Bennett got up and walked closer to the window. "Miss DeWitt said we had to stay in the dollhouse."

"Yeah-huh." Topher agreed.

"So why don't we go for a walk. You know to explore our work area, well your work area but-"

"O M G. I just had an awesome idea."

"The last time you said that I got dragged into a pool."

Topher smirked. "You stay here for a minute I'll be back. Juice box's in the fridge!" he shouted out as he ran to the elevator.

Bennett smiled and sat back down at the couch.

* * *

Topher burst in the door. "Oh all mighty boss lady, may I ask you something very, very important?"

DeWitt raised her eye brows. "What is it?" DeWitt said looking up for a brief moment from the paperwork in front of her.

"Have you noticed the mountain loads of work I've got done with Bennett helping me? All the little projects that turned into great new useable tech for the house?"

"I know what you're going to ask and I forbid it. Bennett may have been on her best behavior this week but she is still not to be trusted."

"What? But come on! We get the imprinting done ten times faster, clients have never been happier and Topher's never been happier!"

"I said no Topher, don't make me repeat myself. She still has issues with Echo no matter how well she hides it. Now I let her visit and that's as far as it goes."

"She's not crazy you know. I've seen who she really is." Topher paused. He walked forward to DeWitt who had gone back to reading the notes. "Please, just let her stay for another month as a test. If she breaks your trust you can sent her back to D.C."

DeWitt looked up from her papers. "I'll speak to Mr. Lipman but if I can't convince him your girl will have to go back home."

Topher had a big cheesy grin on his face. "Thanks Boss lady, you're always looking out for me. I'll go ask Bennett."

"You haven't asked her yet?"

"No, I thought I'd ask if it was okay first."

"And how can you be sure that she wants to stay?"

"Cause... I'm awesome?"

DeWitt shook her head and went back to her work.

* * *

"Hey Bennett, guess what?" Topher walked back to the programming centre where Bennett was standing next to Ivy explaining something about the tech.

"What?" She asked turning away from Ivy to face Topher.

Topher took her hand and led her to his office sitting her down at the couch. He got away from the imprint room so Ivy didn't hear. She was going to find out soon or later but Topher thought much, much later was the best approach. "I spoke to the boss lady and she said, well I asked... if you wanted to get some kinda of transfer here to work with me..."

"Leave the D.C. House? I don't know Topher, I'd like too, but D.C. wouldn't have a programmer and Mr. Lipman would never allow it." Bennett put her hand on Topher's knee, apologizing for wiping that excited grin off his face.

"Oh, no, no. See Boss lady will talk to him. And I'm sure they'll find someone else to take your place, maybe not someone as smart and pretty and...Fine... What was I saying?"

Bennett giggled. "If Miss DeWitt can convince Mr. Lipman, then yes. I will move to the LA house." She smiled, now Bennett was excited.

"Great. Great!" Topher shouted in excitement and kissed Bennett passionately.

* * *

The boredom was soon forgotten as the two geniuses sat on the floor of Topher's office. Topher with a pen in his hand was writing in a note pad. He had written out an ongoing list of two pages filling with things to do when Bennett joins the LA house. Bennett was laughing at Topher while she wrote her own list of things she would have to bring from her office to LA, if she was even aloud that is.

"Ohh! And we so have to throw a party!" Topher beamed.

"I don't think Miss DeWitt would allow a party. Besides, the only people who would come to a dollhouse party are staff and... Dolls."

"Well... We could imprint the dolls to be partayy people."

Bennett laughed and lent forward, kissing Topher. "I love you Topher Brink."

"And I love you Bennett Halverson." He brushed some hair out of her face and put it behind her ear.

The programmer's jumped as Topher phone rang. He picked up. "What's happening DeWitt? Hey, before you go on what would you say to a dollhouse party?"

_"You can beg all you want for a party Topher but that will never happen in my house."_

"Rightyo then, so what brings you to call me?"

_"I just got off the phone with Mr. Lipman, he didn't like the sound of the idea at first but I think I convinced him."_

"You convinced him? How did you do that?"

_"Let's just say Stewart Lipman knows not to argue with me."_

"So it's a deal? Bennett's on aboard the LA dollhouse train?"

_"Yes, Miss Halverson can get a transfer. But if she touches a hair on echo's, or anyone else's heads for that matter she will be sent back without goodbyes."_

"Roger that. No playing hairdresser."

_"I mean it Topher; I don't want any trouble in the house. It's your job to keep an eye on her. Mr. Lipman said Miss Halverson will return to D.C. today to get her things and will return later in the evening."_

"Alright, I'll give her the update." Topher hung up the phone and looked at Bennett, with that smile on his face again.

"Good news?" Bennett asked.

"Excellent news, Bennett you are now one of the two co-chief programmers, boss people of all things nuro...Bos-"

Bennett thought she'd save Topher from his endless rant and interrupted "I'm moving to L.A.!" She shouted excited.

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Ivy came running in from the imprint room, leaving Tango standing at the door waiting for her 'treatment'.

"Uh Oh..." Topher said to himself, a little louder then he planed because Ivy looked over at him and shot him a death stare. "She's moving, yeah... Didn't I tell you Ivy babe? I swear I did, maybe you forgot..." Topher lied.

"Or wiped it from my memory!" She looked over at a hurt Bennett. "It's nothing against you personally but if I have to listen to another 'I love you so much' session I'll quit!" Ivy turned away back to the imprint room.

Topher and Bennett followed. "Ivy come on, I'm sorry." Topher said. "We're sorry." Bennett added.

Ivy put the imprint in the chair and started it up. "Yeah, well I would of taken it better if you told it to me instead of me just finding out."

"I was going to tell you... I was just... Busy."

"Whatever. Just give me some space." Ivy continued her work on the computer.

Bennett looked at Ivy then at Topher and signaled him to leave her to think.

* * *

"Should we go talk to her now?" Topher and Bennett sat on the steps closest to Dr. Saunders office.

"No. She needs time to adjust to the idea; it is a lot to process." Bennett fidgeted with her sling.

"A lot to process? What do you mean? ... Bennett, you're not having second thoughts about moving here?"

She looked up into his eyes. "No, no, I want to be here but..."

"But?" Topher asked, wanting her to continue.

"I feel somewhat out of place." She looked back down at her sling not wanting to see Topher's reaction.

"Out of place? This is your place; I'll make it your place." He paused "Wait, is this about Ivy? You guys became buddies and now you don't want to upset her?"

"No, well, I don't want to see her upset anymore then she is but it's not just Ivy. Miss DeWitt doesn't trust me, that tall man didn't even want to talk to me when I first arrived here."

"Boyd?" Topher asked.

Bennett nodded.

"Well that's just Boyd and his ex-cop, head of security ways but they'll adjust."

"I know that, I'm just saying. I'm not backing out."

* * *

After Ivy had enough time to cool down, Topher and Bennett walked back into the programming centre.

"Ivy? You around?" Topher shouted from his lab.

Ivy popped her head out from behind the imprint room door. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry, we should have told you first about the decision."

"It's alright; having another programmer in the lab would help..." Ivy tried to sound happy. She would adjust, in her own time.

"I better get going; I have to be at the airport soon." Bennett said, looked at Topher.

"Wait, I thought you were staying?" Ivy walked closer to the couple.

"I am, but I have to get a few things from D.C. I'll return this evening. D.C. said they'd send over anything I leave behind." Bennett smiled.

"Okay. Well, have a safe trip back." Ivy gave a friendly smile to Bennett who nodded.

* * *

Topher led Bennett to the car; another staff member was going to drop her off since DeWitt wanted Topher at the house.

"You better drive safe!" Topher warned the staff member who rolled his eyes and got in the car.

Topher opened the door for Bennett and kissed her on the lips before she sat in the passenger's side. "Take care, I'll see you later." She said.

"Ohh! Almost forgot." Topher took out what he was so desperately trying to hide behind his back, it was the sweater Bennett had saw at the shops. "I saw you looking at it and I thought you'd like to wear it tonight, when I take you out for dinner..." He said nervously, handing over the sweater.

Bennett got out of the car and kissed Topher passionately, throwing her arm around his neck.

The driver rolled his eyes and honked the horn. "Come on, I don't have all day!"

Bennett smiled as they broke away from the kiss. "Thank you, for everything." She got back into the car. "See you tonight."

"See you tonight" Topher repeated as he shut the car door for her and watched as the car drove away.

* * *

**So thats the end of this fic, hope you all liked it! Hopefully I'll get the sequal wirtten up soon. Please review!**


End file.
